It Could Have Been Worse
by Sunlight Memory
Summary: Ever wondered about what could have happened in all those serious situations through the manga? Here you go! Some character death, others just badly injured. Most about Edward.
1. Broken Promise

**Why do I always start new stories when I have some I should complete first?**

**Anyway, like many of my other stories, this one was also started by my cousin and me getting bored. So, we thought this; What if things had happen a lot worse than in the manga? And you can see the result.**

**I'm sorry if the grammar is horrible and the characters are very OOC.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Broken promise**

Edward felt to the ground as his automail-arm was destroyed into a million different pieces.

He knew he was in deep water already in the moment they started to fight this guy, but never in his life had he expected him to destroy his automail with alchemy.

His brother's screams just hardly reached him as he lay on the ground, the pain from the automail keeping him from getting up.

_Is this how it's gonna end?_ The thoughts had made its way into his mind even before he understood what was going on around him.

_No! I can't die yet! I still have a promise to keep!_ The boy's legs finally allowed him to stand up, clutching the port where his automail once had been.

His brother screamed at him to run away, to leave him behind and get away from the enemy. Edward already knew he never would be able to do that. He could never leave his little brother behind with this man. Even if it meant he would die, would get killed by this man, he could never leave Alphonse behind.

His legs never allowed him to get higher up than to his knees. Just high enough to know that he would never get up in time.

"I'll give you a moment to pray," the attacker told him without any feelings in his voice.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but there is no God that I feel like praying to," the boy answered, his voice too was empty for any feelings.

_Mum, maybe I __will meet you again today. But I promise you, nothing would happen to Al._

"Am I the only one you are after?" he asked, hoping for the right answer, "My younger brother, Al. . . Are you going to kill him too?"

_Winry, I'm sorry if I never make it home to Resembool again, to you, and I am sorry I broke your automail. _

"If anyone gets in my way I will eliminate them. But right now I only have business with you, the Fullmetal Alchemist."

"All right then, promise me. Promise you won't touch my brother," Edward would give his life for his brother anytime, and as long as he knew his brother would be safe, he had no problems with giving up that one thing for him.

He could hear Alphonse scream again. Telling him to get away again, telling the man not to kill his brother.

Over his head could Edward hear the sound of alchemy coming closer and closer. Soon the man's hand would blew his head in pieces, just like his automail, and he would be just like the pieces on the ground; broken.

The sound of a bullet through the air made him stop thinking for a second.

"That's enough!" an ice-cold voice said.

Edward tried to stand up so that he could see the person who had talked; the only voice he could recognize at the moment was his brother's.

But in the moment he rose, the attacker's hand touched him, and the alchemy saved up inside it got a free run.

The boy didn't even notice the blood running down his side or the pain as he fell toward the ground for the second time that day. His brother's voice rang through his head. The scream loaded with anger at the man that had attacked them, and fear and worry for his brother's life.

Someone talked to him, but he couldn't make out their voices – he was almost sure it was two persons – nor place them with a face.

The only thing that ran through his head as his vision faded away was about how he had failed his brother. How he had broken his promise.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: I think you can choose the ending yourself. . . If you want him to die, then he does that. If you want him to survive, then he does that. ****Simply because I couldn't make up my mind -.-' **


	2. Promise

**I'm sorry if the grammar is horrible and the characters are very OOC. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

**Promise**

The pain shoots through him once he opened his eyes. Why was he feeling pain? He couldn't remember.

Oh yeah, it had been a fight, Kimblee had used the Stone to make a bigger explosion. The tower they had been fighting inside had fallen to the ground.

The boy's golden eyes tried to look around, trying to understand why he was in pain. They felt on a pole going right through his stomach, sticking out on both sides. Blood made its way out of his mouth as those golden eyes watched the thing that made the ground around him red.

Several thoughts made its way into his mind while he watched the blood leak from the wound.

Thoughts about his brother, about all the people he cared about, dead or alive, thoughts about Winry. He had promised her that the next time she would cry would be of happiness. He couldn't die there.

His eyes were almost clouded over as he clapped his hands and touched the ground. His only way to survive was by the help from the two chimeras he had been fighting just a short time ago.

The boy almost didn't see them coming over, and could hardly hear them when they talked to him. He knew they asked why he had saved them, and answered that he needed help to pull the pole out. One of them grabbed a hold of his shoulders, while the other one got a hold on the pole.

The boy told them to pull, told them he was ready, but in the moment they pulled, he noticed that he wasn't. He couldn't move his arms at all. Not the real and not the automail. He didn't have the strength to do it. Didn't have the strength to move at all.

He could feel his blood leave him faster than before, and he knew it wouldn't take too long before he was empty.

The two chimeras shouted something, but their voices were too far away from him to catch what they were saying.

If only he could sleep. . .

_Al. . . I'm sorry I never got your body back. _

_Winry. . . I never got to tell you. . ._ His world went black and the boy knew no more.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two chimeras stared in shock as the boy that had saved them went limp in front of them. He has said he could fix his wound, but when they had done as he said and pulled the pole out, he hadn't moved his hands to clap them together, just moved a finger or so.

Something had gone wrong.

The one nearest the boy leaned down and held a hand in front of the boy's mouth, hoping to find air going in and out.

When he didn't find anything, he tried to find the boy's pulse.

Nothing.

Not even the boy's heart was beating.

They knew it was too late.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The big suit of armor felt into the deep snow. Winry turned around when she heard the sound of something heavy falling onto the snow.

The girl had run over to her friend even before the others understood what had happened.

The helmet had fallen off; making the seal inside it visible for everyone, except, it wasn't there anymore. It was like it had been deleted completely.

Winry sank to her knees. For some reason, she understood what had happened. She had been there when they talked about the link between the two brothers. And if Edward ate and slept for Alphonse, it was also clear that if Edward died, Alphonse would too. Because of the link.

The girl wanted to cry for the loss of one of her best friends and the boy she loved. But no matter how long they pressed to fall down her cheeks, she held them back.

After all, he had promised her that the next time she would cry it would be tears of happiness.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Hope you liked it^^ **

**If you have a scene you want to see, just let me know^^ After all, I'm really bad at choosing scenes to mess with XD**


	3. Fever

**This was requested by a friend of mine, who wanted to see what could have happen it one of the Elric-brothers had been sick during the time they were left on the York Island by Izumi. So, here you are. **

**And sorry for not updating this for weeks. **

**I'm sorry if the grammar is horrible and the characters are very OOC. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

**Fever**

His brother was fading, he just knew it. Every since they had gotten on this small island, his brother had just become worse and worse. Maybe it had to do with the absence of food? Or maybe he even had been sick since before they got on this island?

This morning, he couldn't even get up, was far too deep into his sleep to even notice his brother telling him to wake up.

What would they do if that masked man come again? He couldn't protect both himself and his brother at the same time.

The boy walked out in the forest surrounding them, looking for all the traps his brother and he had sat up earlier, when his brother was able to do anything.

Not a single animal in any of them.

With a sigh, he walked back to the place they had made their own, seeing if his brother had gotten any better.

The first thing he noticed was that his brother's fever had gotten worse. Badly worse. He knew when a fever was too high, and if he didn't do anything soon, his brother could die.

He ripped off a part of his T-shirt – his brother would scroll him for it later, when everything was better and they were away from this island – and ran down to the lake the island rested on, making the off-ripped part completely wet, before he went back to his brother, placing the water-filled T-shirt part over his forehead, hoping with all of his heart that it would get the fever down.

If it didn't he would have to find something else to do.

After a while, his brother started to move, muttering words he couldn't hear. His hand lifted itself from the ground, as if to touch him, grab a hold on his arm.

The muttering got stronger, but still he wasn't able to hear what he said.

He thought he could hear something about their mother, something about their father, and something about him.

Then, the hand felt to the ground again, completely limp, and the muttering stopped.

His breath got stuck in his throat, he couldn't even swallow.

The fear was too much.

What if his brother had died?

Because he couldn't do anything else than use some water to get his fever down.

Because they were left all alone on an island without being allowed to do alchemy?

He went closer, fearing that his worst nightmare should be true. That his brother had died, leaving him all alone, making him lose his entire family.

His hand went toward his neck, searching for a pulse that could tell him his brother was still alive.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Personally, I don't like this chapter. There's just something wrong with it. Anyway, like the first chapter, you can choose for yourself if he died or survived. You can even choose who of the Elric-brothers it was. **

**Hope you liked it^^ **


End file.
